Anathema
by Dawn N
Summary: Sequel to: I Am My Brother's Keeper. Harper is caught in the middle of a Commonwealth charter gone bad with a Nietzschean pride. What will happen?


Anathema   
By Dawn Nyberg   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Andromeda they belong to Tribune. There are no profits being made.   
  
**** Author Notes: This is the sequel to "I Am My Brother's Keeper." ****   
  
Note to Readers: Anathema - from the Greek means: cursed or separated.   
  
Reviews and comments are always welcome!   
  
*********************************************   
  
Tyr made a fluid turn to counter Harper's attack. "Good, but you're advancing too soon and you're dropping your left." Tyr's voice was even and non-threatening. Harper had been reluctant to learn how to use his bone armaments in a fight, but Tyr also was teaching him how to control his aggression level. It had been six months since his life saving transfusion from Tyr and he still found the adjustment hard. However, Tyr had become a surprisingly patient teacher much to Harper's amazement. Tyr had even given him leather arm wraps like almost all Nietzschean's wore. It was a nice gesture, but he still felt uncomfortable in his own skin most days.   
  
"I can't do this!" The young engineer said in frustration. "Like, when am I ever gonna have to do this anyway?"   
  
"You should always be ready for a challenge or fight, boy."   
  
"That's a bunch of Nietzschean mumbo-jumbo." Harper smirked.   
  
"No, it is merely the way any warrior should be," Tyr, countered. "Now, try your approach this way." Tyr demonstrated for the young man. "Don't let your opponent anticipate your moves. Now, your turn."   
  
"Okay, I'll try."   
  
"There is no try - there is only do." Harper took on an amused look at the Nietzschean's statement. "What?" Tyr's tone dropped ever so slightly.   
  
"There is no try - there is only do" Harper quoted Tyr with an amused expression. "You're starting to sound like Rev." Tyr growled a moment and suddenly burst into a hardy chuckle.   
  
"You may have a point, boy!" Both men stood and laughed - genuinely laughing together. Tyr slapped Harper on the back. "It's still your turn. Now, show me. I don't want to be able to anticipate you. Understand?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
**** Two Months Later ****   
  
Dylan walked onto the Observation deck. Beka, Rev, Trance and Rommie had been seeing to the preparations for the meeting with the Nietzschean Sun-Tzu pride. Dylan hoped to convince them to join the Commonwealth. They weren't a large pride and joining the Commonwealth would benefit them. Tyr had been tense. He had expressed his concerns to Dylan that Harper should be kept out of site for his own safety. Tyr had no problem personally with the Sun-Tzu pride they had never done anything against Kodiak. "Things are shaping up nicely," Dylan commented to the part of his crew on the Observation deck. Tyr was busy seeing to Security measures and Harper had been working on a project Dylan needed completed for the meeting.   
  
Tyr walked into the Machine shop and glanced around for Harper. He spotted him with his head shoved into a panel on the wall. He was rigging a visual display unit for the Observation deck. "Harper?"   
  
"Yeah," he answered over his shoulder, but remained working.   
  
"We need to talk." The tone in Tyr's voice wasn't dangerous, but had a hint of concern - Harper stopped working and turned to face Tyr.   
  
"What's up?" Harper's brow furrowed slightly.   
  
"I think it would be wise if you stayed out of site when the Sun-Tzu pride boards."   
  
"Embarrassed, huh?" Harper's tone was light, but his face betrayed his real emotion.   
  
"No." Tyr's answer was blunt and given without hesitation. "I just think it would be wise if you kept a low profile while they were on board. It's only an evening."   
  
"Man, this stinks. I know what you're saying - they'll think I'm some freak of nature, right?"   
  
"I'm not sure what they'll think. You were not born Nietzschean and they will know this. You are not a freak of nature, boy! Have I made myself understood?" Tyr growled deeply in frustration.   
  
"Yeah. I'll hide out -- I suppose. You know . . . skulk around in the shadows like some kind of mutant animal." Tyr shook his head in exasperation.   
  
"I do not know what I'm going to do with you, little man. I am merely concerned about your safety."   
  
"My safety? Man, Tyr. I am a big boy, ya know! I don't need a babysitter. And anyway, what's with all this training we've been doing."   
  
"The training is to teach you how to protect yourself in a fight or any circumstance for that matter."   
  
"Then why are you worried? You told me, you thought I was doing pretty good."   
  
"Little man, no matter how well you have improved - you cannot win in a fight of hand to hand combat with a Nietzschean."   
  
"Then what's the point?"   
  
"You needed to learn how to make the bone armaments work for you and not against you. I wanted to teach you how to use them in battle. The training has also taught you how to control the fire in your blood."   
  
"I'll stay outta site, Tyr. I'll hang around one of the Machine shops or my quarters. Okay?"   
  
"That's my boy."   
  
"Yeah-yeah."   
  
The Sun-Tzu pride delegation arrived from the planet Goku. Dylan was pleased with the preparations everything appeared in order.   
  
"Captain Hunt," Kadar, the Alpha leader of the pride, spoke evenly. Tyr observed from across the room.   
  
"Kadar Hebi," Dylan kept the greeting simple, yet formal. "Shall we?" He motioned toward the rest of his crew, minus Harper. "I'd like to introduce you to everyone. The small group went through introductions and finally settled at the table.   
  
"Captain Hunt, it isn't that Sun-Tzu pride is above signing your charter, but you must understand our position. To sign would be an admittance of weakness. I'm quite surprised you have a Nietzschean on your crew.   
  
"I appreciate your inclination to deny joining the charter, but it would benefit your pride. The Andromeda can provide your planet with protection when or if it is ever needed. You have a strong pride, but your weapon capabilities are limited."   
  
"We have survived, thus, far, Captain. And never underestimate a Nietzschean pride." Kadar's tone held a hint of annoyance.   
  
"I meant no disrespect." The Nietzschean inclined his head in acceptance of the apology.   
  
"So, Tyr Anasazi, what pride do you come from?"   
  
"I am Kodiak."   
  
"Kodiak? I thought that there were no Kodiak left."   
  
"I survived."   
  
"I see. Might we talk privately?" Dylan nodded and Tyr rose from the table to go talk with the Nietzschean. "So, what brought you to this allegiance with the Humans? Have you turned from your own kind? Why have you not killed them and taken the ship?"   
  
"No, I have not turned from my own people. I am Nietzschean. Perhaps, I have embraced the notion that to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."   
  
Kadar nodded, "You quote me Sun Tzu. You have studied his teachings?"   
  
"I have admired his strategies for some time, but my foundation is Nietzsche. You have no plan on signing the charter do you?"   
  
"We are finished." Kadar said no more and returned to the Observation deck.   
  
Tyr walked into the room and made eye contact with Dylan. They communicated to each other that they were both getting a bad feeling about this. "There will be no charter signed. I will not trust simple Humans or a turn coat Nietzschean." Tyr growled at this.   
  
"Then I shall show you to the hanger."   
  
"We do not need your assistance." Kadar left along with his five other pride members that came for the meeting. Tyr didn't trust them and followed them at a distance as Rommie followed their actions via her link with Andromeda.   
  
Harper walked out of one of the several machine shops - unfortunately, this one was near the Hanger deck. He walked out of the room and met eyes with the Alpha leader of the Sun-Tzu pride, Kadar Hebi. The Nietzschean looked at Harper. He took in the leather arm wraps and the bone armaments. He cocked his head slightly. The man before him was not very muscular, nor that tall, only average.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Seamus Harper," the young man tried to keep strict control of his voice - he would show no fear.   
  
"What are you? You are not true blood."   
  
"No."   
  
Tyr hadn't rounded the corner yet as he followed the group. He heard voices - one in particular - Harper's. He took on a purposeful stride.   
  
"Then you're a mutt. And like all mutt's you should be put down." Kadar grabbed Harper by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Harper managed to step side ways and slam a foot down on the Nietzschean's instep. He dropped an arm and extended his armaments and managed to clip Kadar in the arm. "Damn you!"   
  
"Let him go." Tyr's voice spoke out.   
  
"Go? He's a mutt. He shouldn't be allowed to live."   
  
"I said let him go." Kadar's men stood back from the situation. Nietzschean's handled their business on their own terms. They would not interfere unless Kadar instructed them to.   
  
"You can't be serious! What? Are you claiming him?" He let go of Harper as he turned to face Tyr. "You would accept a mutt?"   
  
"Harper, step away from him." Seamus did as instructed. "Go."   
  
"But . . ."   
  
"Go."   
  
"Why haven't you killed him? He is a weak link, a mutt."   
  
Harper stood around the corner he could hear everything, but couldn't bring himself to leave. He had to hear what Tyr was going to say.   
  
"You should go."   
  
"If you will not kill him, then I will."   
  
Tyr lashed out - he pinned the Alpha with ease. He grasped his throat tightly with one hand pinning him to the wall like a mounted insect. "If you harm him - if you so much as look cross-eyed at him, I will kill you - just to watch you die. Am I making myself clear? Hmm?" He released his grip minimally to allow Kadar to speak.   
  
"You would protect him? A mutt. Why?"   
  
"He is of my blood. He is Kodiak."   
  
"He is a mutt."   
  
"He is my brother."   
  
Harper's breath caught in his throat at the statement. He would not have believed it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears. He moved down the corridor quickly. He didn't want Tyr to catch him ease dropping.   
  
"He will never be accepted by a pride. He will always be separate." Kadar's voice was low and Tyr tightened his grip on the Nietzschean's throat once again.   
  
"He has a pride - Kodiak. You will leave, now." He released Kadar and watched them as they all went to the Hanger deck and boarded their transport.   
  
"This isn't over, Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak pride."   
  
"The next time I see you; I will kill you." Tyr's tone was low and dangerous.   
  
Kadar turned on his heel and his men followed him. His mind was all ready plotting.   
  
Tyr headed back down the corridor after he was sure the transport had left. He knew right where he was going - crew quarters - namely Harper's. Harper sat on his bed as a buzz sounded in his cabin. "Come in." The tall Nietzschean entered. "Hey, Tyr."   
  
"I told you to stay out of sight."   
  
"Hey, I did. It's not my fault they left the meeting. Look I held my own."   
  
"You did well. I saw you side step . . . I taught you that."   
  
"Yeah, see I pay attention."   
  
"Will wonders never cease," Tyr allowed a chuckle to escape. "Come here, boy." He instructed.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Here."   
  
Harper came closer and Tyr reached down to Harper's chin and gently pulled back his head to examine his neck. "The bruising isn't bad. You'll live."   
  
"I had the situation under control the entire time, Big Guy." Harper mused.   
  
"Uh-huh," was Tyr's only response.   
  
  
  
***** The early hours of the morning following the failed charter *****   
  
"ALERT! Hanger breech. Intruders." Andromeda sounded the alarms.   
  
"Andromeda! Identify intruders," Dylan yelled out in urgency as he dove out of his bed.   
  
"Nietzscheans from the planet."   
  
"What is their location?"   
  
"Sir, my systems have been delayed with a probe."   
  
"Delay? How much?"   
  
"Ten minutes, Captain."   
  
"What is their location?"   
  
"Hanger deck!"   
  
"Lock down the hanger!"   
  
"Negative, Captain. The delay will not activate for ten minutes - I cannot currently locate the probe."   
  
"Damn!"   
  
The Andromeda crew gathered in defense of the ship. The hanger was empty - they had gotten away, but why had they come. However, a ship launch was never detected.   
  
"How did they escape, Rommie?"   
  
"Sensors detect the use of Phase Density Shifting mechanisms."   
  
"Phase density! Damn! We haven't seen those since that bounty hunter came here wanting the information that dead Perseid put in Harpers head."   
  
"Where is Harper?" Tyr's voice spoke out as he kept eyeing the door waiting for Harper to arrive.   
  
"Cannot locate." Rommie answered.   
  
"What do you mean cannot locate?" Dylan, Tyr and Beka all asked in unison. Rommie went to an interface panel and located the probe it had been left by the Nietzschean's during their prior visit. She crushed it in her hand. "Captain," she began. "Harper is not on board."   
  
"Damn it! Andromeda hail Kadar." Dylan ordered. Tyr wasn't waiting around and started to leave the hanger. "Tyr, wait!"   
  
"This is my business, Dylan. Kadar will kill him."   
  
"Harper is apart of my crew. He is my business as well."   
  
After an hour of ignored attempts to contact Kadar for the return of Harper -- Dylan now was planning a rescue. He wasn't going to lose Harper.   
  
  
***** Meanwhile on the Goku *****   
  
Harper's head snapped back as Kadar hit him. "You are weak!"   
  
"Kiss my . . ." he was cut off as Kadar struck him again.   
  
"What is your function?"   
  
"Function?"   
  
"You stupid mutt! What is it you do? What is your function?"   
  
"I'm the ship's engineer."   
  
"You? An engineer?"   
  
"Yes," Harper gritted out. Kadar grasped Harper by the back of the neck and squeezed.   
  
"I could snap your neck right now if I wanted to, but you could be useful to us."   
  
"Up yours."   
  
"If you want to live you'll do as I say."   
  
"They'll come for me! I won't be left." Harper was sure Dylan would not permit this -let alone Tyr or even Beka.   
  
"Let them! Dr. Sango," Kadar motioned his hand forward. Harper realized there was someone standing behind them. "If giving them -- you . . . dead -- is what requires them to leave - then so be it." Harper's eyes went wide as the doctor approached with a needle.   
  
"No! You can't!"   
  
"Yes, I can," Kadar, answered smugly as Harper slipped into darkness.   
  
***** Twelve Hours Later *****   
  
Dylan and Tyr had gone to one of Harper's machine shops on board and located two Phase Density Shifting modules. Harper had snagged two from the bounty hunter's ship. But having only two meant only Dylan or Tyr could go and the other would be for Harper. The decision was made - the Nietzschean would go. "Bring him back, Tyr."   
  
"I will."   
  
Tyr had never used a Phase Density Shifting module before - he pressed the button. He had spent hours plotting Harper's rescue with Dylan. He knew where they kept prisoners. If Harper were dead or hurt - he would kill Kadar with his bare hands.   
  
Tyr made his way down a corridor undetected. He stopped and glanced around a corner. He noticed a guard was posted at a door on the Prisoner block. Tyr watched his back - he heard no noise from behind and suddenly the guarded door opened. Kadar exited and behind him came two guards and they held between them by his arms - Harper. The young engineer was gagged. They were headed away from where Tyr had taken a post.   
  
"You!" Tyr turned quickly and dropped to a knee and fired his Gauss Gun at the voice in question. Tyr killed the man with ease, but Kadar and the others had been alerted. Tyr came around the corner. Harper was in sight.   
  
"Kadar! Free him!"   
  
"Stupid Kodiak! Kill him!" Kadar shouted at his men. He wanted Tyr dead.   
  
Suddenly the room erupted into gunfire. Tyr shot and killed one of the men holding Harper. Harper remained held firmly by the other man. More guards showed and Tyr was becoming quickly out gunned. He had no plans to die today, but he wasn't going to leave without Harper. Kadar grabbed Harper by the hair and pulled him close -- he said something into his ear - Tyr couldn't hear, but Harpers actions spoke volumes. The young man jerked away from the man and tried to bolt.   
  
"No!" Tyr watched as Kadar raised his gun at Harpers retreating back. Tyr returned fire. A blast from Kadar's gun met its mark and Harper dropped fast and hard. He lay unmoving. Tyr shot at Kadar again and hit him in the leg - he wanted him alive - in order to kill him personally with his own hands. Kadar fell to the ground. A mixture of emotions flowed through Tyr - rage and agony owned him as he approached Harper. The young engineer was on his side - unmoving. Tyr knew before touching him that he was gone, but something drove him to check. He gently touched the side of Harper's neck and felt only stillness there. He closed his eyes only a fraction of a moment in agony. A deep guttural sound began to grow deep inside his chest and erupted out of his mouth. He charged toward Kadar. His men stood their ground - they would not interfere. Kadar's second in charge, Bodie, stood the men down. He would succeed Kadar as Alpha male - he would not stop Tyr from killing him.   
Tyr grabbed Kadar and pulled him up. He stared into the other man's eyes. Kadar flinched at the fury there. "Kill him!" He spat at his men and still none of them moved. "Bodie, you bastard! Follow my orders!"   
  
"No. Your time has passed." Bodie looked at Tyr. "Do as you wish with him. I have no quarrel with you. You will have safe passage."   
  
"You fool!" Kadar hissed.   
  
"Well, I'm not the one standing there - now am I?"   
  
Kadar jerked in Tyr's grip. He pushed against Tyr and shoved him against the other wall. Tyr lashed out - his fury controlled. He dropped and spun his arm around. He went low - just as Kadar had miscalculated and gone high. Tyr drove his bone armaments into Kadar's chest. The Nietzschean's eyes went wide as a trickle of frothy blood escaped out of the corner of his mouth. "Even now . . . you still lose," Kadar whispered with his last breath and died. Tyr pulled his armaments out of the man and let him fall to the ground. Bodie took a step forward.   
  
"Stay where you are!" Tyr ground out. He turned and looked at Harper. He walked to the young man - his brother in blood. He attached the second Phase Density Shifter to Harper. He gently picked him up. A large bloodstain marked where he had lain. He said nothing further, and triggered both modules in unison.   
  
***** Twenty-Four Hours Later *****   
  
Tyr stood silently in the Hanger deck. He looked down at Harper as he lay in his burial pod. He looked so young, too young to die. Today, they would jettison him in the pod into space once it had been sealed. Tyr was alone with his brother. He reached down and touched the young man's head gently. "You showed much strength, little man," Tyr said quietly as he allowed his mouth to turn up slightly in a grin as a warm memory of Harper washed over him. "You will be remembered." Silent tears cascaded down Tyr's face. He allowed his stoic Nietzschean nature to slip away. It wasn't the first time he had cried. He had cried when he did nothing to prevent the death of thousands of Nietzscheans when the Andromeda had gone back in time because of a slipstream mishap. And now he cried again. "We brought you to the Aurora Galaxy, Little man. It's quiet here and many places to roam," his voice caught in his throat. Before he could continue the hanger door opened and Trance came in. He looked at her, but said nothing.   
  
"Tyr? I'm sorry to interrupt, but . . ." her voice quivered.   
  
"What is it?" He spoke not unkindly, but he wanted a private moment with Harper.   
  
"I need a final DNA sample from Harper. To . . . to close his file. I just need a hair sample. I-I . . ."   
  
"Do it."   
  
Trance walked over to Harper and when she looked down at the young man she froze. She felt so many things all at once. She reached inside to cut just a small locket of his hair, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Tyr reached down and stilled them gently. "Let me." His voice was gentle. He cut a small sample. "Is that sufficient?"   
  
"Yes." Tears slipped down her face. "I'll leave you alone." She started to turn away, but stopped. She turned once again to look at Harper's still features. "I'll miss you, Harper." She kissed her fingertips and touched his forehead. She turned quickly and left.   
  
Tyr stood silently as he looked down at Harper. If he had killed Kadar a hundred thousand times it would still not make things right. Another hour passed and finally Dylan and the others came to say their farewells to Seamus Harper.   
  
"We are here today to say good-bye and safe journey to a fellow crew member, friend, and . . . brother." Tyr's eyes met Dylan's and offered a slight nod of thanks to the word 'brother.' Rev Bem stepped forward to offer up a prayer for Harper.   
  
"Oh, Divine one, grant your eternal rest unto him and let your perpetual light shine upon him. Let him walk in the pure light of the Divine forever." Rev bowed his head. "Harper, I will miss you my friend. You will be remembered in my prayers."   
  
Beka stepped forward to speak. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she held back the tears that needed to fall, but she would not be weak. "Harper, you were like a little brother . . . you know always under foot and full of mischief." A slight laugh escaped out of her as she remembered Harper in better more happy moments. "I won't forget you."   
  
Dylan motioned to Trance, but she shook her head, "I can't. I said my good-byes all ready. Please, don't make me do it again," her voice was almost pleading. Dylan reached out and gently rubbed her back a moment.   
  
"It's okay, Trance." Dylan assured her. He stepped forward to speak to the crew. "My only regret is that I didn't have more time to get to know Harper as well as some of you. Harper ... my friend, rest in peace and safe journey. May the Divine always shine upon you. Until we meet again."   
  
Tyr stepped forward, "It was once said that the true meaning of life is the sheer knowledge of death -- for without that knowledge man would not strive to leave his mark upon the Earth. I'm not sure about Earth, but you have left your mark, Little Man. Eternal rest, my brother." He reached down and touched Harper on the top of his head for a brief moment and then pushed the button to seal the burial pod.   
  
**** Meanwhile back on the planet Goku ****   
  
"Let me the Hell out here!" Harper spat at the sealed door to his quarters. He kicked the door in anger. He paced around his room. He had awakened here after the injection he had been given wore off. Finally, out of frustration he sat down on his bed. The door to his quarters suddenly opened.   
  
"Well, Mr. Harper," Bodie said with an amused look.   
  
"Where's your boss?" Harper snapped as he stood up.   
  
"Retired in a manner of speaking," Bodie answered. But, Harper caught the drift.   
  
"You mean dead, right?"   
  
"Very perceptive of you," Bodie's voice had a patronizing tone.   
  
"Screw you!" Bodie only looked at him as if annoyed, but said nothing. "I want out of here. I won't even mention the fact you killed your leader to take control."   
  
"Leaving isn't an option. I need you to do some things our engineers can't. And, if you're wondering - I didn't kill Kadar. You're brother, Tyr, did that for me."   
  
"Huh? Tyr? What have you done to him?" Harper's voice cracked.   
  
"Me? Nothing. I trust he is back on the Andromeda."   
  
"They wouldn't leave me. Tyr wouldn't either."   
  
"No, they wouldn't, but they would if Tyr returned with your body."   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm right here!"   
  
Bodie wagged his finger back and forth, "Yes, but your bio-synth went with Anasazi. You were quite dead."   
  
"No! I don't believe you!"   
  
"Here," Bodie pointed to a consol on the wall. Suddenly, a log from a day ago began to play. It was the moments in the corridor. Harper watched 'himself' shot and Tyr kill Kadar in retaliation for his death. "It all worked like a gem." Harper was in stunned silence. "Your bio-synth was very accurate, but of course, we gave it one order to react to a code word whispered to it. Kadar thought it would be more believable if you were struggling away from him and running when he killed you. I just wanted Kadar dead and I must admit - I like the way things turned out."   
  
"You cloned me? Harper broke out of his silent state.   
  
"Our bio-synth's are quite believable. It was 'you' for all intents and purposes, but a copy nonetheless."   
  
"I won't work for you!"   
  
"Yes, you will. If you're smart you'll recognize when the situation is fixed and accept resistance is futile. All of your crew - including your brother thinks you're dead. They are gone and you're here. You are a hybrid and no other Nietzschean pride will accept you. I'm opened minded unlike Kadar. I don't see you as a mutt. Where you lack in the strength of a Nietzschean you make up for in intellect and ingenuity. I'm prepared to offer you a place in the Sun-Tzu pride. We acknowledge the teaching of Nietzsche, but have built upon them from the theories by the great Japanese philosopher Sun-Tzu." Bodie could see Harper was about to object. "Before you refuse," he offered. "Think - what would your brother do in this situation?"   
  
Harper stood and remained silent. Seamus was still adjusting to the word brother. He knew what Tyr would do, but he was Nietzschean and survival at all costs is the primary motivation. After all, if you're dead your DNA dies with you. Harper looked down and glanced at his bone armaments - he had stopped being 'just a Human' a long time ago. "Well, you haven't answered me." Bodie prompted. "What would Anasazi do?"   
  
"Survive."   
  
"You are more Nietzschean than you care to admit." Bodie seemed pleased with Harper's response. "So, you will head our engineering area then?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then welcome to the Sun-Tzu pride."   
  
"I'm not a Nietzschean! And if I were I would say -- I am Kodiak," he felt compelled to pay some loyalty to Tyr, his brother in blood.   
  
"I admire your loyalty, but loyalty is a dangerous thing, and even a weakness."   
  
"You're a leader! You don't expect loyalty from your men?"   
  
"Hardly. I'm Alpha male. They follow me because I've proven myself to them, and also my genetic worth. They are not loyal, but merely subservient."   
  
"Whatever. What needs done first? I'm tired of walking in circles in this room."   
  
"Good," Bodie replied. "Walk with me. I will show you around and take you to the engineering area."   
  
**** Meanwhile back at the Andromeda ****   
  
Trance sat at a console in Medical. She looked at the container with Harper's final DNA sample, his small locket of hair. She knew all she had to do was to place the locket under the scanner for a final verification, but she couldn't do it - not yet. Trance knew the moment she did that Harper was truly dead and his crew file would be closed. She knew in her head that it was merely a formality, but she couldn't bring herself to do the task now. It could wait she thought. She put the container away for now.   
  
**** One Month Later on the Planet Goku ****   
  
"Harper? This plasma module won't assimilate the new calculations." Meo, Harper's young assistant, complained in frustration.   
  
"Meo," Harper spoke with patience. "You forgot to recalibrate the symmetric guide." He chuckled. "Why do you always forget to do that?"   
  
"Sorry. I think I'm just stupid or something." The young man offered.   
  
"Nah, don't sweat it. Look, we'll go over the repair step by step - you'll get it down." Harper had against his best efforts liked Meo. He was just teenager, but had all ready been pigeon holed by Nietzschean society as a Beta male because of a genetic flaw. But, luckily for him Bodie saw potential in him anyway. Harper had issues with Bodie, but he was a good man, and tolerant leader. Harper couldn't really blame him for his so called death. Bodie after all hadn't been in charge - he'd merely taken advantage of a good opportunity. Harper shook his head in amusement at the sudden realization about Bodie. Man, he thought, I'm really starting to reason like a Nietzschean - Tyr would be so happy.   
  
"What is it, Harper?" Meo had watched the amused look cross Harper's face.   
  
"Nothin'"   
  
Meo completed his task and pulled back for Harper to check his work. "Well?"   
  
"Hmm . . . looks good."   
  
"Really?" Meo couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. He pushed back the unruly cowlick in his bangs.   
  
"Hey, don't sell yourself short kid," Harper assured him.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
The door to Engineering opened and Bodie entered. Meo stood straighter, but remained relaxed. "I thought I would drop in and see how Meo is coming along."   
  
"Really good. He's catching on," Harper answered quickly. He didn't want to give Bodie the impression that Meo needed disciplining for being less than satisfactory. Although, he didn't get the impression that Bodie would hurt the youth.   
  
"Meo?" Bodie's voice was stern.   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"Is Harper telling the truth? Are you catching on?"   
  
"Yes. What I have problems with he explains and I do it again."   
  
Harper wasn't sure that was the wisest thing the kid could have said. "Hey, he really is doing good."   
  
"Meo, come here." Bodie's face was expressionless. Meo did as told. Harper watched Bodie raise his hand and he started forward to defend the youth if the man was going to hit him. Suddenly, Bodie pulled the youth to him in a hearty hug. Harper could only stare.   
  
"Good," Bodie chuckled. "I expect you to apply yourself."   
  
"I will," Meo answered with a sheepish smile. Harper watched Bodie lift his hand directed at the youth.   
  
"Come here." He held the boy in front of him and tried to tame his cowlick. "Now, go home and get some dinner. Harper, are you finished with him?"   
  
"Yeah," it took Harper a second to find his voice. He was still in shock over Bodie's treatment of Meo.   
  
"Bye, Harper. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Sure thing. Hey, tomorrow I'm showing you the plasma disruptor." Meo nodded and left.   
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your business then." Bodie started to leave.   
  
"Hey?"   
  
"Yes," the Nietzschean turned to face Harper.   
  
"What was that? I mean it's like you care for him."   
  
"And why shouldn't I? He is my younger brother."   
  
"Brother? But you're an Alpha and he's not."   
  
"Sometimes against best efforts genetics do go awry. He is my responsibility nonetheless."   
  
"But as a Nietzschean you're supposed to find him inferior as a Beta, right?"   
  
"As a Nietzschean, yes, but as a brother, no."   
  
"That's why you have me training him, isn't it?"   
  
"He is a smart boy."   
  
"Yeah, but you're making him worthy in others eyes, right? What he can't prove genetically he can in mind power. You're giving him intellectual worth." Bodie only offered a smile so slight one might miss it entirely, but Harper didn't.   
  
"But why does it matter?" Harper wanted to press further. "You claim him, right?"   
  
"Yes, I do. Nietzschean family relations are complex to understand." Bodie started to leave. "Harper?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Thank you for your patience with him."   
  
"No problem. He's a good kid." Bodie nodded and left as the door closed behind him. Harper stared at the door for long moments. Bodie stood in a different light now in Harper's eyes. He still resented being held here against his will and he missed everyone back on the Andromeda, but Bodie was a good man despite his reasons for keeping Harper were self serving, but if they weren't he wouldn't be Nietzschean would he? Harper mused.   
  
Harper went to his quarters. Bodie had given him a larger living area. He had privacy and wasn't harassed by the other Nietzscheans - he assumed Bodie had instructed them not to. He sat heavily down on his bed. "Man, I miss you guys," he said to the air. His mind wasn't on the Planet Goku any longer, but on the Andromeda. He missed everyone so much. He desperately wished they didn't think he was dead. When he allowed himself to think too long on what Bodie had put his friends through with his death - he gritted his teeth. "Damn you, Bodie!" He spat as he lashed out and punched the nearest thing - his pillow ... the pillow lost. His spikes punctured the soft fabric and he tore the pillow open.   
  
He reached down and threw it across the room at the wall leaving a trail of stuffing. The rage was building and he needed to decompress before he blew. He went to the training hall to blow off some steam.   
  
** Meanwhile on the Andromeda **   
  
Tyr ran laps around the ships corridors. He pushed himself harder and faster with each new corridor he turned down. His muscles were beginning to burn, as were his lungs. He pushed harder. Finally, he ran toward the Observation deck as he continued to push his body. The automatic doors opened and he burst into the room at a full run. He stopped - panting and physically spent. He walked over to the viewing window and looked out into space. "Damn you, Harper," he whispered. "Damn you, for dying." Tyr rested his head against the window. After long moments Tyr turned and slid down the window to the floor.   
  
"You should be here Little Man," Tyr spoke quietly.   
  
The doors to the Observation deck opened and Tyr's eyes shot to the door. It was Rev Bem. "Forgive me," Rev said as he noticed the Nietzschean sitting across the room on the floor. "I didn't know you were here. I thought I would come here to pray. I will leave you to your privacy." He started to turn and leave, but Tyr stopped him.   
  
"Wait," his voice was quiet and even, but there was an underlying quiver to it. The Magog advanced toward the Nietzschean and sat down on the sitting bench across from him.   
  
"What can I do for you, Tyr?"   
  
"Do you really believe in the Divine, a God?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Nietzsche once said, God is Dead. You don't believe that?"   
  
"No, I don't. The Divine is in everything, Tyr. Nietzsche was a man, not a God. Perhaps, in his own inflated ego he believed himself one, but he was not."   
  
"An entire race of people follow his teachings and agree with his philosophy." Tyr's voice was guarded.   
  
"Yes, they do," Rev agreed. "But, it does not make him right on all things. One must question his own beliefs in order to grow."   
  
"Uncertainty is weakness," Tyr countered. Rev Bem smiled.   
  
"Only a man afraid would say such a thing."   
  
"Afraid?"   
  
"Yes, afraid." Rev spoke calmly. "As a Nietzschean you are taught that uncertainty is weakness, but have you considered that only a man afraid of losing followers would say such a thing. Only a person unable to defend his own beliefs would say uncertainty is a weakness."   
  
"Have you ever questioned your own beliefs?" Tyr looked at the Magog.   
  
"Yes, I have and the Divine is my way."   
  
Tyr nodded, but said nothing. "Do you believe in some kind of Heaven?"   
  
"I believe that the Divine has a place for all souls. The living and the dead."   
  
"So, you believe Harper is okay ... just somewhere else?"   
  
"Thinking about him, are you?" Tyr only offered a slight nod.   
  
"Well?" Tyr prompted.   
  
"Yes, I think that young Master Harper is up to his usual antics some place separate from us." Rev smiled as a memory of Harper rose up in his mind.   
  
Tyr chuckled. "He was an annoying little man, wasn't he?"   
  
"He could be trying at times." Rev agreed. "Where do you think Harper is?" Rev asked the Nietzschean.   
  
"I like your version better than mine, and maybe you're right," Tyr offered. "But, I just ..." Tyr's voice trailed off.   
  
"Faith does not happen over night, Tyr. You have been taught to discount the Divine, but you have always spoke so highly of being well rounded ... perhaps, learning of the Divine even if for learning purposes may shed some light on things for you."   
  
"He believed, didn't he?"   
  
"Harper? Yes, he did. He might have been exacerbating at times," Rev said and smiled as Tyr raised an eyebrow at the comment. "All right, a lot of the time," Rev conceded. "But, he was a child of the Divine."   
  
** Meanwhile on the Planet Goku **   
  
Harper kicked and hit at a heavy bag. His work out was only slightly calming the fire in is blood. He was about to strike the bag again when a distant pounding grew louder and louder in his head. He grabbed at his head and leaned against the nearest wall. The automatic doors opened.   
  
"Harper?" Bodie looked at the young man.   
  
"Make it stop!"   
  
"Make what stop?"   
  
"That pounding. God, what is it?"   
  
Bodie looked at Harper for a long moment. "Focus, Harper. Let it fill your head, but don't fight it."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Relax," Bodie had an idea of what was happening. "Listen to it. What does it sound like?" Harper fought to control it and suddenly it focused itself and he knew.   
  
"It's your heartbeat. I can hear your heartbeat." Harper stared at the Nietzschean leader in shock.   
  
"Yes. It appears you are acquiring more Nietzschean traits. You will learn to focus them and they will not overwhelm you."   
  
"Damn I hate this!" Harper said in frustration.   
  
"Someone is headed down the corridor." Bodie commented. "Harper who is it?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You hear the footsteps, yes?" Bodie encouraged.   
  
"Yeah." Harper was amazed at his hearing. He never understood what Tyr always said about Nietzschean hearing being much more acute than Humans ... now he understood.   
  
"Don't let the sound consume you - own it - make it your own. Who is it?"   
  
"I can't tell by the walk, but ..."   
  
"But, what?"   
  
"I can smell him?" Harper instinctively raised his head to acquire the scent. "It's Meo."   
  
"Well done." Bodie was pleased. Meo rounded the corner of the corridor and Bodie looked at Harper and nodded approval.   
  
"Hi Harper. Hi Bodie" Meo had no idea of the conversation or newest discovery. "I was just on my way to personal quarters." Harper nodded at the boy.   
  
"Meo. You should be home by now. Why are you walking around?"   
  
"Just extra energy, Bodie. Give me a little slack, okay? Are you mad?"   
  
"No. Now get back to personal quarters." Bodie said, not unkindly to his younger brother.   
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow Harper." Seamus only nodded once again.   
  
** Six Months Later **   
  
"Exiting slipstream," Andromeda replied.   
  
"Easy as cake," Beka spoke as she jumped out of the pilot chair.   
  
"Good job, Beka," Dylan was pleased. "We'll stay here for a while to do the needed maintenance on the ship. It's quiet in this quadrant and we shouldn't have any trouble."   
  
Beka felt compelled to find Trance. The young girl had been reserved ever since Harper's death. "Andromeda?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Locate Trance."   
  
"Medical deck."   
  
Beka turned and headed to Medical. She walked in and found Trance sitting at a scanner panel and tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Oh, Trance sweetie." Beka went to her side and put an arm around her small shoulders. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I thought I could do it." Trance hiccupped back tears.   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Put Harper's final DNA sample into the scanner and close his file. It hurt too much. I couldn't do it before. I know I should have, but I couldn't. It made it so final, Beka."   
  
"Shh ... don't cry, Trance. It's okay." Trance looked into Beka's eyes. "I miss him, too, ya know. It's okay to miss him."   
  
"It is?"   
  
"Of course. A part of me, of you, will always miss him." Beka hugged Trance.   
  
"Thanks Beka."   
  
"No problem. Now, as far as, that sample ... it can wait you know - until you're ready." Trance nodded. "I'll leave you alone, okay? But, just remember if you ever need to talk - I can be a great listener."   
  
"Okay." Trance offered Beka a slight smile and Beka left the young girl alone on the Medical deck.   
  
** The Planet Goku **   
  
Harper had assigned Meo to another area of the complex. He had taken to the sequencing of electrical panels with amazing ease and Harper thought that should be his specialty. Seamus knew it was an important area to be good in and Meo was far better at it than the Alpha engineers were. He missed the kid, though and looked in on him from time to time. It was hard to believe that he had been on the Planet Goku for six months all ready. He wondered what his friends were up to on the Andromeda.   
  
He had become accustomed to his new senses in the past six months. His hearing, sense of smell and eyesight had all gone through changes - they had all become more acute and amplified. He hated it at first, but now it was a natural as breathing to him and he didn't fear it any longer.   
  
"A young Nietzschean male approached Harper. Seamus Harper, Commander Akuma wants to see you in sector Chi 12."   
  
"Oh, really. What does the Lord and Master want now?" Harper's voice was passive and irritated.   
  
"Sector Chi 12, Harper. The request is urgent."   
  
"Yeah-yeah." Harper started for Chi 12, but his pace was his own. He refused to break a sweat for Bodie Akuma.   
  
Seamus entered the sector and saw Bodie ordering a team of men. Harper over-heard him give orders to them sending them to different quadrants and things seemed on the edge. Bodie looked up and made eye contact with the engineer and nodded. Bodie finished issuing orders and motioned to Harper.   
  
"You took your time." Bodie's voice was irritated.   
  
"I'm here aren't I?"   
  
"I need you to fortify the sensor array in this sector."   
  
"Fortify? Why?"   
  
"The Fukumadere's are headed this way."   
  
"No way! Man, I didn't know they were on this planet. They are killers. They're like Human Magog without the infestation and the paralytic poison."   
  
"They have stayed to the far side of the planet for some time. And yes, their blood lust is strong."   
  
"And they are just now getting ready to attack?"   
  
"No, they did once before."   
  
"When?"   
  
"When my father's father was a child."   
  
"That's a while ago. What happened?"   
  
"Anyone that did not escape died. It has taken this long to become a full Pride again. Can you fortify the sensor array?"   
  
"I can, but it will only buy time. What kind of weaponry do they have?"   
  
"Plasma bursts, gauss guns, and a point singularity mechanism."   
  
"Damn! We're dead."   
  
"Not all of us. Help us, Harper. Buy some time for the women and children. We have escape ships preparing. All men that have mates will be allowed to go as well."   
  
"So, you're leaving us to fight!"   
  
"No, I am the Commander and will fight for my Pride. Our warrior numbers are strong, Harper."   
  
"What about Meo? He's just a kid?" Bodie dropped his eyes.   
  
"He will stay. He must stay. He is of age and has no mate."   
  
"But, he has engineering skills that run your other schmucks over! He's an ..." Harper searched for the right words. "He's an asset to the Pride. Beta or not!" Bodie looked almost relieved at Harper's words. He motioned to one of his men and had them go after Meo to see he made it on an escape ship.   
  
** Meanwhile on the Andromeda **   
  
Trance pulled out the DNA sample of Harper's hair and put it into the scanner. Her finger hesitated over the sensor button. "I'm sorry, Harper. I have to." She spoke to the empty Medical deck. The young girl felt a heavy burden as she pushed the button. The machine began to beep and blinking words appeared: ** DNA copy - DNA copy. Residual DNA found. Incorrect sample. Must provide original genetic material to close personnel. Request denied. **   
  
Trance Gemini stared at the consol - first in confusion and then disbelief. She read the statement over and over again. Finally, it sunk in. "Harper's alive. He's alive." She said to herself. She rose from her seat and proceeded to jump about the room in absolute joy. Her tail curled up around her for a moment and she laughed out loud. "Harper's alive - alive, alive. Harper's alive!" She was almost singing the simple statement. "I have to tell everyone!" She ran from Medical deck. "Andromeda?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Where is everyone?"   
  
"Command deck."   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
She burst into the Command. "Trance, what's wrong?" Beka's voice was concerned. Dylan moved closer to the young girl.   
  
"What is it Trance?" Dylan spoke.   
  
"Andromeda?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Display current consol results from the Medical deck."   
  
"Displaying."   
  
Dylan and Beka stared at the results. Tyr turned to Captain Hunt and Beka. "He's alive. Damn, how could I have left him." Tyr suddenly chuckled, "That's my boy!"   
  
"Tyr, don't be too hard on yourself. We all thought he was dead." Dylan tried to ease the Nietzschean. "Andromeda, how many slip streams will it take to return to the Planet Goku?"   
  
"Forty."   
  
"I'm on it," Beka was all ready plotting courses. "Geez, Harper!" She said to herself. "Hang on, Seamus."   
  
"Beka, I want to get back to him as well, but your going to have to pace yourself. How many jumps can be made safely for you and all of us a day?" Beka looked irritated, but her eyes softened. She knew Dylan was only worried about the crew.   
  
"Maybe eight."   
  
"Okay, we'll play it by ear. If we can slipstream eight times a day - it'll take us five days to reach Goku."   
  
Tyr walked over to Dylan. "We need to get there, Dylan."   
  
"I'm worried about him to Tyr, but there's always a chance ... he may be ..." Dylan left the words unsaid.   
  
"He's alive. They needed him. He is alive!"   
  
** The Planet Goku -- Six Days Later **   
  
"Get them to the under ground bunker, now!" Bodie yelled at a group of Sun-Tzu soldiers. The Fukumadere's were advancing faster and it was now too unsafe for the escape ships to risk take-off. "Harper, give them the lock down procedures on the new bunker system."   
  
"I'm there." Harper ran toward the bunker access platform. The underground bunkers were filling quickly. Most Nietzschean men that were mated had decided to fight. Harper walked toward Bodie. The Sun-Tzu Pride had mobilized as a unit. Their numbers were in the hundreds. All ready to die for the preservation of the Pride if need be. Harper looked around and muttered, "What the Hell am I doing here? Man, my ass is grass." He continued toward the Nietzschean commander.   
  
"It is done?" Bodie glanced at Seamus.   
  
"Yeah, the bunker is closed. We're really gonna do this, huh?"   
  
"Scared?" Bodie looked Seamus in the eyes.   
  
"Shitless." Harper managed to crack a smile.   
  
Bodie chuckled, "Fear can be a strong motivator in the right time and place."   
  
"Yeah, I get it ... fear is a scared man's best weapon."   
  
"You've learned a lot. You're more Nietzschean than you care to admit. Now, aren't you glad that I made you go to combat training?"   
  
Harper had tried to forget those two months of hard training as his mind wandered back to that time. Bodie had him doing engineering jobs, but had said all Nietzschean males should be combat ready. Harper never had a choice ... to refuse would have meant weakness. Weakness is a liability among the Nietzschean race. He had hoped to one day fight his way out of here or at least give it a try. He never stopped thinking about the Andromeda and his friends ... his family. Now, he was going to die here. He looked up at the perimeter sensors - they would sound when the compound perimeter had been breached.   
  
"I need a weapon," Harper's voice was resolute. He would die today, but as Tyr had always drilled into him - where there is life there is hope. Bodie handed him a Gauss Gun and two knives. Harper stashed the knives in various spots on either of his legs and held the gun firmly.   
  
"Commander Akuma! Look!" A young Nietzschean called out from his post in a watchtower.   
  
Bodie and Harper heard and felt the rumbling. The Fukumadere's held their legions of warriors in tight formation. They appeared as a rolling sea of bodies as they crested over the distant hill. The perimeter alarms sounded - the hour had finally come and Harper watched as Hell approached.   
  
** On the Andromeda **   
  
"Dylan, I think we can get there today. One more slide will have us there." Beka felt her heart in her throat. She wanted to see Harper ... had to see him with her own eyes to know he was alive, but what if ... she didn't allow herself to think that Harper may be dead.   
  
"All right, Beka." Dylan wanted to get to Goku. Tyr stood at his station, but the entire crew could see the tension in his body. He hadn't said much since Trance's announcement - only that he knew Harper was alive. Without proof - he knew.   
  
The Andromeda exited the slipstream. "The Planet Goku, Captain Hunt," Andromeda spoke. Rommie stepped forward.   
  
"Captain, I'm detecting mass explosions on the planet surface."   
  
"Explosions?" Tyr spoke before Dylan. "What kind?"   
  
"Easy, Tyr," Dylan spoke calmly. "What do you detect, Rommie?"   
  
"Scans of the compound show evidence of Gauss gun fire, explosions from plasma bursts."   
  
"Any idea of who is fighting?"   
  
"Captain ..." there was a pause from Andromeda. "Fukumadere, sir."   
  
"I have to get down there, now!" Tyr's voice seemed to boom in the suddenly silent Command deck.   
  
"Rommie, can you zero in on the Fukumadere? I need you to fire on them."   
  
"Yes. Targeting - permission to fire."   
  
"Bring it."   
  
Andromeda unleashed a barrage of fire into the Fukumadere horde. "Trance you and Rev stay on board the Andromeda." Dylan eyed them both. "Tyr ... Beka go to the weapons locker. Beka, we need you to take us to the surface in the Maru."   
  
"Let's just get down there before Seamus does get his butt killed."   
  
** The Planet Goku **   
  
Harper was bloody from battle. "Pitiful Nietzschean," a Fukumadere had run Harper down. They both stood facing each other. "You will die now, pit ..."   
  
"Yeah-yeah, I know ... pitiful Nietzschean. I heard you the first time." Harper felt his heart racing and he could smell the adrenalin coursing through the other man. "What makes you think I'll be that easy to kill, huh? If I'm so pitiful ... that must explain why I've already killed three of your men."   
  
"They were obviously weak. Weak enough to be killed by a lousy Uber." The man approached Harper. He drew a plasma lance. Harper looked at the plasma lance and then back to his opponent.   
  
"So tough you gotta use a plasma lance, huh?" Harper's tone was mocking. "Scared to fight a pitiful Nietzschean, huh"   
  
The man threw down the lance and lunged for Harper. Seamus side stepped and the man's momentum carried beyond Harper. Seamus side kicked the man while his center of balance was off and he fell. The Fukumadere rolled away from Harper and jumped to his feet in a fluid motion - almost cat like. He drew a knife. Harper obliged by pulling one of his own.   
  
Both men stepped in and out from one another. Knives locking - hitting - slicing. Harper drew first blood. He managed to drop his knife below and around the Fukumadere's and drew it across the man's arm as a thin trail of blood followed.   
  
"Damn you, Uber!" Harper stepped back and gained some distance from his opponent. He smiled though - his blood boiled and it felt good. He could smell the fear in the other man - discreet, but there. The man closed the distance between himself and Harper. He stood before Seamus - bowed ever so slightly. Harper nodded. The serious battle had just begun.   
  
Both men went at each other like wild animals. Harper surrendered himself to his Nietzschean blood. He pulled back from the man's grasp, he extended his bone armaments - he dropped his arm as he feigned to the left. The Fukumadere followed left and Seamus smiled - the man had fallen for it. He moved quickly right - dropping low and driving his bone armaments into the thigh of the man. His opponent groaned and screamed out. "Die!" The man yelled out in blind fury.   
  
** Meanwhile **   
  
Tyr had hit the ground running. Dylan and Beka were off as well. Anasazi was determined to find Harper. The assistance from the Andromeda had vastly evened the odds for the Sun-Tzu pride. Bodie had seen the Maru land and spotted Captain Hunt. "Captain Hunt!" He saw a Fukumadere come at Dylan from a blind side and raised his gun and fired. Dylan ducked and then nodded when he saw that the Nietzschean leader had just saved his life. Beka was at his side as she leveled a hard look at Bodie.   
  
Harper and the Fukumadere hit the ground as each hit the other. Seamus used his bone armaments once again this time slamming a forearm into the man's shoulder. The man grabbed Harper's head by his hair and slammed his head into the ground. Harper was stunned only for a moment - the man jumped up, but not quick enough - Harper kicked his legs up and out catching the man in the abdomen he tripped backwards off balance, but he remained standing.   
  
"Where's Harper?" Dylan shouted over the battle noises.   
  
"Fighting," Bodie shouted in reply as he fired his gun once again in the Fukumadere's direction. The number of enemy invaders had dropped significantly and the Sun-Tzu pride had gained the advantage. They drove back the remaining Fukumadere's and reclaimed the compound - the sounds of battle began to drop off as the Fukumadere retreated.   
  
Tyr stood trying to discern the voices around him. Even though the Fukumadere's had began the retreat there were still some that remained trying to get out as they were hunted by Sun-Tzu. He stopped a Sun-Tzu warrior, "Where is Harper?" He growled out the question.   
  
"I saw him run into sector four - he was fighting a Fukumadere." The young man pointed in the direction he last saw Harper and ran toward the rest of his pride members. Tyr ran toward the direction the young Nietzschean had pointed. As he got closer he noticed that sector four had two levels an upper and lower. He had run past the lower entrance - he heard sounds of fighting and went to the catwalk that over looked the lower level of sector four. He saw Harper and a Fukumadere in battle - he almost called out, but didn't want to distract Harper.   
  
Harper was now in hand-to-hand combat with the Fukumadere - they matched blow for blow. Harper made the mistake of dropping his left and opened himself to a blow. The man hit him in the jaw, but that only ignited a fury in Harper. He screamed out and lunged for his opponent. Tyr watched in awe - Harper had become a different man ... a warrior - he was Kodiak - his brother. He made his way to the lower level.   
  
The Fukumadere pulled a knife from under his bootstrap. He lunged for Harper with his arm extended as he held the knife. Harper stepped sideways and grabbed the man's arm. He brought his knee up hitting the man's arm as he twisted it in his grip - shattering the bone. The man's face blanched, but he did not falter. He spun, but it did little good - Harper used the man's momentum to bring him back around and into his own knife. The sharp knife went into the Fukumadere's chest. His eyes went wide as he slowly slid off the knife and to the ground. He was dead before he hit the ground. Harper looked at the man in distaste and dropped the knife on the dead man's chest. "Thanks for the loan," Harper muttered under his breath.   
  
He sensed a presence, but before he could turn he heard a familiar voice. "You're still dropping your left, Little Man." A smile crossed Harper's face as he turned and looked into Tyr's face.   
  
"Yeah, I'll work on it." He answered his voice amused. He found himself in a bear hug moments later.   
  
** The Andromeda - later that night **   
  
Bodie had signed a Commonwealth charter with Dylan. Harper had said goodbye to Meo and a few others on Goku. His family was the crew of the Andromeda. Beka, Trance and Rev had all surrounded Harper earlier - asking questions. Trance kept hugging him and Beka kept yelling at him for putting her through what he did - things were back to normal, but at the same time he was changed. He would never again be who he was six months ago. He had in the heat of battle embraced his Nietzschean blood. He now acknowledged what he was, but what it means to him he still had to figure out. He slipped away from the group dinner when they had finished eating. He stood looking out of the Obs deck window at the stars. He heard the door open to the deck. He didn't turn around.   
  
"Hey, Tyr."   
  
"How did you know it was me?"   
  
"You smell like a Nietzschean. And anyway, I recognize your walk - it's heavier than anyone else's on the ship." Tyr looked at Harper for a long moment and smiled.   
  
"You've acquired some new talents since you left."   
  
"Yeah." Harper turned to face Tyr. He watched the tall Nietzschean's eyes soften as he looked at him.   
  
Tyr reached down and lay a hand on Harper's left shoulder, fingers cupping the back of the young man's neck - it was an unfamiliar gesture, that surprised Harper. "You made me proud today. You are a warrior, Little Man."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
They stood for a moment longer and Harper finally spoke again, "Well, I guess I'm callin' it a night. You comin'?" Tyr shook his head slightly. He wanted to stay a while longer. "Okay, see ya tomorrow." Tyr nodded. Harper walked to the door and turned once more - "Tyr?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I missed you, too, Big Guy." Harper turned and left. Tyr smiled ever so slightly to himself. He knew the conversation they needed to have would happen one day soon. He knew when Harper was ready he would tell him about what happened on Goku during these past six months. He turned and looked out the window and suddenly he felt the weight in his chest that had been there since Harper's 'death' lift. He smiled widely to himself as he turned to leave and muttered to an empty room, "If you ever die on me again, Little Man, I'll kill you myself."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
